Azul y rosa
by Nightzz27
Summary: ¿Por qué ir a entrenar si eres el mejor? Está claro, para no escucharla. Aomomo. One Shot.


**Azul y rosa**

El cielo de Tokio seguía igual que siempre. Algunas solitarias nubes manchaban el ya granate color del cielo. Serían las siete de la tarde. Era enero, por lo que anochecía con mayor rapidez y las temperaturas seguían siendo tan o incluso más frías que en navidad. En realidad, la gente de ese mundo no asociaba el invierno a la navidad como la mayoría, sino a la famosa Winter Cup. Bien era sabido que esa copa era el clímax del basket en Japón. Sin embargo, la competición no empezaba en invierno. Lo cierto es que para poder participar antes había que participar en la Interhigh. En cierto modo la Interhigh era como un cuello de botella. Decenas de equipos morían entrando para poder llegar a los ocho mejores, ya que sólo ellos podrían participar más tarde en la Winter Cup. Así que se podría decir que los preparativos para la susodicha copa comenzaban en primavera.

Pero claro, sólo los verdaderos amantes del baloncesto llegaban a la Winter Cup, por lo que en el mismo invierno ya hacían entrenamientos físicos para ir ganando forma. Bueno, eso es lo que hacían los jugadores ordinarios. Los jugadores "superiores" solían estar ocupados tumbándose en la azotea del instituto, ojeando revistas de mujeres con grandes pechos. Y cómo no, el jugador superior entre los superiores se encontraba allí. Su corto cabello azulado se mecía con la fuerte corriente del aire, que a esas alturas era más fuerte y más frío si cabe. Había tratado de ojear su revista, pero cada vez que pasaba una página, el viento se ocupaba de saltar cinco o seis más. Aomine no destacaba por tener una paciencia prodigiosa. Es cierto que solía lucir tranquilo, pero eso era porque el 98% de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor le daba igual. Por desgracia, el hecho de no poder ojear su revista entraba en ese 2% restante. Así que antes de enfadarse, y lanzar lejos la revista que trataba de "leer", se puso boca arriba y se la colocó en la cara, medio abierta. De esa forma la revista no solo no cambiaba de página, sino que además protegía su rostro del frío invernal y los últimos rayos que el sol trataba de exprimir.

Hoy debería haber ido a entrenar. La Winter Cup había acabado hacía dos meses, por lo que tras el mes de cortesía que el equipo ofrecía para descansar, tenían que volver al entrenamiento de pretemporada. El primer día, para sorpresa de todos, se presentó con su mochila negra y sus zapatillas nuevas. Hasta el propio Wakamatsu pareció sorprendido, y eso que trataba de guardar las formas, ya que era el nuevo capitán del equipo, tras retirarse Imayoshi.

El entrenamiento fue algo productivo. Aunque al principio no usaron balón y se centraron en ejercicios físicos, para los últimos minutos consiguieron convencer al entrenador para hacer una pachanga. En ese momento, Aomine lo vio. Vio que podía lograrlo. De toda la vida, él había jugado sólo. Era cierto que hubo una etapa en la que podía combinarse con Kuroko y lograr jugadas estratosféricas, así había sido en la primera etapa del Teiko. Él era la luz, y Kuroko la sombra. La sombra que lo acompañaba, la sombra que lo apoyaba, la sombra que lo propulsaba hacia lo más alto. Pero por desgracia, sus habilidades crecieron desmesuradamente, hasta el punto de que nadie podía pararlo, y la gente, desanimada, se rendía ante su innato poderío. A partir de entonces, Aomine comenzó a jugar solo, y para sorpresa de todos, seguía mejorando, seguía marcando más puntos. "Sólo yo puedo vencerme", ese había sido su lema, su ley inquebrantable. Dejó de entrenar, distanciándose de su mejor amigo, de su mejor amiga, de su deporte favorito. ¿Para qué iba a entrenar si podía marcar 50 puntos en un partido sin dar su mayor esfuerzo? Para absolutamente nada. Perdió la ilusión, las ganas de jugar, las ganas de darlo todo en el campo y sentirse satisfecho. Y así había sido hasta que el año pasado se enfrentó a la academia Seirin.

Había sido allí donde había conocido a Kagami. Se trataba de otro jugador imparable, sus saltos y velocidad eran sin duda algo de otro mundo. Pero en lo que más se parecía a Aomine era en su amor por el basket. Y aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, ni siquiera a Momoi, había sido Kagami quien lo había despertado, quien le había mostrado que siempre podía haber alguien superior. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que alguien más que él podía vencerlo. Pero en el último partido, en la final de la Winter Cup contra la Rakuzan High, Aomine comprendió el culmen de su poder.

"La Zona", el momento en el que todo lo que había a tu alrededor se desvanecía, dejándote frente a frente con tu adversario, el momento de máxima concentración en el que podías exprimir al máximo tu potencial y llegar al 100% de tus habilidades, era algo que sólo unos pocos podían conseguir. Para ello tenías que cumplir dos requisitos, lo primero era tener capacidades extraordinarias para el basket, y lo segundo era amarlo como si te fuera la vida en ello. Aun así, no todos podían abrir la puerta, y mucho menos a su gusto. Sólo Aomine podía conseguir abrirla a placer y sumergirse dentro de ella, logrando estar el máximo tiempo posible en ella. Lo que pocos sabían era que cuando llegabas a lo más profundo de "La Zona", encontrabas una segunda puerta custodiada por un portero sin rostro, que por más que quisieras superar, nunca podías. Y fue Kagami quien le enseñó, que no se trataba de ningún portero, que ninguna fuerza mística se hallaba tras la puerta. Era tu propio equipo, el compañerismo y la confianza, los que podían catapultarte hasta la cima del basket, hasta la enésima potencia.

Y por esa razón él había acudido ese día al entrenamiento. Al contrario de lo que hacía en todos partidos y entrenamientos, comenzó a dar pases y asistencias a sus compañeros, aunque de un modo algo ausente, como tratando de concentrarse en el portero de su "segunda Zona" para que le dejara entrar. Pero había sido un completo desastre. Para empezar, al dejar el equipo los de tercer año, apenas llegaban a ser 8 jugadores, recambios incluidos, y puesto que los de primer año no empezaban a ingresar hasta el comienzo del curso, tenían que apañarse como podían. Y si el hecho de ser pocos no condicionaba lo suficiente el que el partido fuera un desastre, la exagerada motivación del resto de los jugadores se ocupaba del resto. Al final del entrenamiento, Aomine salió el primero con dos pensamientos en su cabeza. El que más poblaba su mente era el de que ese entrenamiento había sido un desastre, y que probablemente no volvería a presentarse allí hasta que los nuevos hubiesen llegado y los ánimos de la gente se hubiesen enfriado un poco. Pero había otro pequeño pensamiento que se había introducido en su cabeza. Que si trabajaba lo suficiente podría lograrlo, podría abrir la puerta y superar a los mismísimos dioses del basket, y por supuesto, a sus compañeros de la Generación de los Milagros.

Pero de eso habían pasado dos semanas ya, y ese pequeño pensamiento, pese a seguir ahí, ya no era más que un ligero susurro en su mente. Además, en esa azotea se estaba genial, demasiado bien, la ciudad ronroneaba bajo él, como un gato perezoso al que quiere que lo acaricien. Y si a eso le sumas, el hecho de que no tenía que escuchar la estridente voz de su amiga, la idea de estar allí se hacía más atractiva todavía. Suspiró y juntó sus dos manos, poniéndolas bajo su cabeza y la apoyó en ellas. Sí señor, aquello era vida. Fue en ese momento en el que notó, como una casi imperceptible vibración, el que alguien subía por las escaleras metálicas que llevaban a donde él se encontraba. Por supuesto, sólo una persona sabía que él estaría allí, ya que ni los encargados de mantenimiento subían allí, lo decía por experiencia, nada más. Entonces notó como unos pasos se acercaban a él con un peculiar ritmo. "Está enfadada" dedujo al momento. Eran ya tantos años juntos que con tan sólo oír sus pasos, ya sabía de qué humor estaba.

– ¡Dai-chan! – Gritó Momoi enfadada. A Aomine no le sorprendió el hecho de que le quitara la revista de la cara, dejando ver el rostro de la chica justo encima de él, a escasos centímetros. Los rosados cabellos de ella caían sobre él haciéndole cosquillas. – ¿Se puede saber por qué te sigues saltando el entrenamiento?

Aomine se incorporó, haciendo que la chica tuviera que recular unos pasos para no darse un coscorrón con él. – Vamos, Satsuki, no sirve de nada que entrene con ellos.

– ¿Ya estás como siempre? – Dijo ella indignada, poniendo morritos. Lo cierto es que a Aomine le parecía bastante tierna esa expresión. De hecho, esa era la principal razón por la que decía cosas para molestarla. – Sabes que eso de que sólo tú puedes vencerte ya es historia. – Se burló, poniendo una forzada entonación en la frase que solía decir el chico, para imitarle de forma algo cutre.

– Oye, que yo no pongo esa voz. – Se quejó él, poniendo su habitual cara de pasotismo extremo. – Además, no lo decía por eso.

La expresión de Momoi cambió al instante. Ahora lucía con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, cosa que Aomine no pasó por alto. – ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

– ¿Acaso no viste el entrenamiento? – Repuso él, ligeramente molesto. – Fue un completo desastre. Cada cual iba a su rollo, nadie prestando atención. Ni un solo pase en condiciones. Y eso por no hablar de que somos 8 jugadores. –Terminó de quejarse, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Momoi.

– Bueno… – Todo era cierto, la verdad es que nadie en el equipo había estado fino aquel día. –Ahora las cosas ya están… algo mejor. Wakamatsu ha conseguido calmar un poco el ambiente.

Aomine bufó. – Wakamatsu no se calma ni a sí mismo… ¿cuántas veces ha perdido perdón Sakurai hoy? – Preguntó Aomine, ésta vez con cara de suficiencia.

Momoi volvió a poner su habitual cara de morritos, frunciendo el ceño de una forma contradictoriamente sexy. –Eso da igual. – Respondió ella. –Además, tienes que prepararte para vencer a Tetsu-kun. Ya sabes, ganaron el campeonato el año pasado siendo todos de primer y segundo año, a saber de qué serán capaces este año. Y Tetsu-kun. – Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. O mejor dicho, entrecerrándolos, para así poder ver la expresión de Aomine cuando se refería a Kuroko de esa forma, con esas… connotaciones. Era una cara de sincera molestia, como si fuera algo que realmente le enfadase. – Ah… Tetsu-kun seguro que estará impresionante este año.

No le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto el hecho de que Momoi hablase de Kuroko de esa formal. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que veía a la chica abrazándole efusivamente, aprisionándolo entre sus grandes pechos, tenía la sensación de que le dieran una patada en el estómago, como cuando le daban un pase tan sumamente malo que fuera imposible cogerlo. Pero no, no se lo demostraría a ella, no le daría el "placer" de ver que era cierto que le molestase. En lugar de eso, volvió a poner su máscara de pasotismo. – Tsk, realmente te ciegas, Satsuki. – Respondió él, tratando de no sonar demasiado duro en la palabra "ciegas". – Tetsu no será el problema el próximo año. Es cierto que Seirin es fuerte, y que Kagami consiguió abrir por completo "La Zona", pero no será suficiente para llevarse la copa otro año consecutivo.

Sin duda algo que realmente le gustaba a Momoi, era la cara que ponía Aomine cuando hablaba de basket. Aunque pusiera su famosa cara de "todo me da igual", podía distinguir en sus ojos un brillo especial. Aparte de eso, realmente le intrigaba lo que acababa de decir. Si algo era Aomine, sin duda era eso, intrigante. –Entonces, ¿quién crees que será el favorito este año? –Preguntó ella, sentándose a su izquierda.

Aomine estiró sus brazos, bostezando de forma desproporcionada, y cuando los bajó, apoyó su brazo justo a la izquierda de ella, haciéndolo parecer un amago de abrazo protector. Momoi se dio cuenta, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar. Sólo a él le permitía hacer eso. Con cualquier otro se sentiría claramente incómoda, incluyendo a Kuroko, ya que él no era muy dado al contacto. Pero con Aomine era distinto, desde pequeños siempre habían estado juntos, jugando al basket o a cualquier otra tontería. Es más, si mal no recordaba, él había sido el único que le había tocado los pechos, aunque por supuesto, de forma involuntaria. – A ver, la Rakuzan High siempre será el enemigo a batir, así que simplemente vamos a dejarlos aparte y a centrarnos en el resto. – Continuó, encarando a Momoi. – Resumiendo, yo pondría a Kise y a Murasakibara como principales enemigos a batir.

Momoi rompió contacto visual con él, para poder procesar las palabras que acababa de decir, ya que hasta ahora había estado perdida en los oscuros ojos de su compañero, como hechizada. – Entiendo lo de Ki-chan… – Dijo finalmente. – Es verdad que Kaijo perdió el tercer y cuarto puesto contra Midorin, pero, ¿Muk-kun?

– ¿No recuerdas su último partido contra Seirin? – Dijo mirando al frente. – Al final del partido, él… entró en "La Zona".

Momoi volvió a mirar a Aomine. Su mirada parecía perderse más allá del horizonte, como si intentara comprender la magnitud de las palabras que acababa de decir. Entonces, se puso en pie de golpe, rozando con la espalda y el trasero el brazo de Aomine, llamando su atención. – ¡Bueno, pues ya está! –Exclamó ella. – Ya estás levantando ese perezoso culo, ahora sí que tienes que entrenar.

Lo cierto es que el simple hecho de hablar sobre sus antiguos compañeros había despertado una llama en su interior, motivándolo de golpe. A duras penas consiguió incorporarse, para sorpresa de Momoi, que pensaba que no lo haría. – No sé, ya debe de estar cerca de acabar. – Se quejó él.

– Que va, acabamos a las 9 y sólo son las 7. – Le dio una sonora palmada en el trasero a su amigo. – Vamos ya.

Aomine abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el atrevimiento de su amiga. Pero su cara de sorpresa cambió en un momento a una pícara. Pellizcó suavemente el trasero de su amiga, haciendo que ésta diera un pequeño respingo, y antes de ganarse un manotazo, dio un tremendo salto para bajar al piso inferior, ahorrándose el utilizar las escaleras. – Venga Satsuki, no me hagas llegar tarde. – Dijo con una juguetona sonrisa. Cuando ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejó a la vista sus braguitas, ya que casi siempre usaba cortas faldas, que dejaban entrever sus suaves piernas. – Uf, ¿lo haces para provocar no?

Por supuesto, Momoi sabía a lo que se refería. – ¡Dai-chan! ¡Pervertido!

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al entrenamiento, apenas habían comenzado a sacar los balones, ya que como todo entrenamiento de pretemporada, seguía centrándose en el acondicionamiento físico. Pero por lo que Aomine pudo calcular, ya iban aumentando el rango de horas de balón. Tras un par de improperios por parte de Wakamatsu, se unió al entrenamiento, que se alargó por otras dos horas.<p>

Al acabar, Momoi se acercó con una pequeña toalla y una botella de agua y se la entregó a Aomine. – Buen entrenamiento Aomine-kun. – Comentó ella, cambiando su forma de llamarlo, ya que el Dai-chan sólo lo usaba cuando estaban solos, en la intimidad. – Se te veía animado.

– Hahaha, supongo que hablar de toda esa gente me ha motivado bastante. – Contestó él, quitándose la película de sudor que tenía en la frente con la toalla.

Por extraño que parezca, el simple hecho de oírle reír, la hizo estremecerse. Una risa no era más que un extraño sonido que salía del fondo de la garganta cuando alguien estaba contento, no tenía mayor misterio, sin embargo la de Aomine la hacía sentir diferente, la hacía sentir feliz a ella también. Se acercó a él, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, también sudorosos, obligándole a agacharse. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó a su oído. – Dai-chan, he oído que en la tienda de enfrente a la estación están de liquidación. Incluyendo el último modelo de las Nike Air. Pero cierran en una hora.

Aomine se puso de pie enseguida y salió corriendo al vestuario. – Voy a ducharme, espérame aquí. – Consiguió oír ella. –Dile a los demás algo para que no vengan, más de uno usa mi talla.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista por el pasillo, se volvió al resto del equipo. – ¡Chicos! En la pizzería de la avenida han puesto una oferta especial para grupos. Sale a 2000 yenes por cabeza. – Gritó ella. Después de un entrenamiento de 3 horas sólo había una cosa que podía llamar la atención de un grupo de adolescentes sin margen de error, comida. – Pero dicen que hay mucha gente en la cola, si no vamos ya, cuando lleguemos ya se habrán acabado.

Los chicos no perdieron ni un segundo, podían oír a Sakurai empujando al resto de personas mientras gritaba "lo siento" una y otra vez. Sólo Wakamatsu se dio la vuelta a Momoi, con su natural cara de fastidio. – ¿No vienes?

–Estoy a dieta. Este cuerpo no se puede mantener a base de pizzas ¿sabes? – Contestó guiñando un ojo.

Wakamatsu miró en dirección al vestuario. – ¿Y Aomine?

– A Aomine-kun ya le avisaré cuando salga de la ducha. Guardadle sitio, por favor. – Pidió con una coqueta sonrisa.

El capitán se dio la vuelta bufando, pero antes de irse, Momoi consiguió escuchar algo así como "estos dos" y algo más acerca de las duchas del vestuario. La chica negó con la cabeza y se quedó sentada en una colchoneta, esperando sola en la cancha a que su amigo saliera.

* * *

><p>Pasada la ya la media hora, Momoi acabó por impacientarse del todo. ¿Acaso el zoquete de su amigo no había oído que cerraban en una hora? Aunque ahora era ya la mitad del tiempo.<p>

Caminó por el pasillo a paso ligero deteniéndose en la puerta y llamando un par de veces. –¡Dai-chan! Que nos cierran la tienda. – Nada. Al otro lado sólo se oía el ruido del agua de la ducha caer. Bufó exasperada y abrió la puerta, notando como una bofetada de vapor le llenaba el rostro. Tras esperar a que se disipara un poco entró. En el vestuario apenas se podía respirar, parecía un invernadero. La humedad del agua daba la sensación de estar respirando agua, un ahogamiento en tierra. Tratando de distinguir entre la neblina de vapor, fue esquivando los bancos que los chicos usaban para cambiarse. Pasó por el pasillo de las taquillas y se acercó a la entrada de las duchas. – ¡Dai-chan! –Gritó una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, el agua cesó, dando lugar a la voz de su amigo, que entonaba una estúpida canción. Esto era increíble.

Momoi se volvió a dar la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la entrada. "¿Está cantando?" se preguntó mentalmente. Pese al enfado que llevaba, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Aomine cantando no era algo que se pudiera ver todos los días. Fue entonces cuando volvió a darse la vuelta y dar un paso al frente, ya preparada para volver a gritarle al chico que saliera. Sólo que en esta ocasión no fue la entrada lo que se encontró, sino un moreno y depilado pecho.

Por la sorpresa, Aomine no tuvo tiempo de usar sus más que bien dotados reflejos, y cayó de culo contra el suelo. Por suerte o desgracia, Momoi cayó encima de él, aplastándolo más si cabe y asfixiándolo entre sus pechos. – Shatshukih… me ahogash– Consiguió articular como pudo.

La chica por el contrario aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Hacía un segundo estaba de pie, y ahora estaba en el suelo, tumbada sobre algo cálido. Entonces recordó que justo antes de caer había visto un pecho descubierto e hiló la situación. Sintió como una vocecilla salía de entre sus pechos, por lo que se enderezó apoyándose en los pectorales de chico, quedando sentada sobre su abdomen, ligeramente más abajo del abdomen para ser exactos. Ante sus ojos tenía el cuerpo más que bien torneado de su amigo. De la generación de los milagros, quedaba claro que Aomine era el que más poderío físico tenía de los seis. Akashi y Kuroko eran demasiado pequeños. Murasakibara demasiado grande. Midorima desagradable y paliducho. Y contra todo pronóstico, Kise era demasiado delgado. En cambio, Aomine era musculoso y esbelto. No demasiado como para ser una mole de fibra, ni tampoco para ser un palillo, pero lo justo para que su oscura y tersa piel pudiera delatar sus perfectamente formados abdominales. Ella siguió deleitándose con la mirada, sin quitar las manos del pecho del chico, hasta que finalmente vio en la situación en la que estaba. Notó algo sospechosamente duro bajo ella y entonces dirigió su mirada a la cara del chico, que la miraba con una ceja enarcada. – ¿Vas a estar mucho más tiempo ahí arriba? – Inquirió con fingida calma. Sus palabras podían engañar, pero su cuerpo era sincero como el que más. La chica pareció volver en sí tras notar las dos "reacciones" del chico. Se puso de pie rápidamente, no sin antes ver que tras la única prenda que llevaba el chico, una pequeña toalla que no le cubría más de lo justo, había un peculiar bulto. Antes siquiera de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, salió corriendo por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo y dejándose caer tras ella. Tenía el corazón desbocado, a punto de salirle por la boca. ¿Desde cuándo había visto a Aomine de esa forma? No lo entendía, mejor dicho, quería no entenderlo. Así que simplemente respiró hondo y se quedó ahí, esperando a que el chico saliera de la ducha de una vez por todas.

Aomine por su parte, se quedó sentado en un banco a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. "Maldita sea" se castigó mentalmente. Había quedado como un verdadero pervertido, aunque realmente no todo había sido culpa de él. Primero, ¿por qué había aparecido ella en la ducha? Y segundo, ¿por qué se había quedado sentada encima de "él" con esa cara tan pervertida? Era imposible no haber caído ante eso, imposible. Se pasó otra toalla por la cara, para quitarse las últimas gotas de la ducha y comenzó a cambiarse. Si no salía pronto, Momoi le mataría.

* * *

><p>Un cuarto de hora después, ambos andaban a paso ligero por las frías calles de la ciudad. Sus respiraciones quedaban suspendidas en el aire en forma de vaho, dejando una pequeña nube que a los pocos segundos se disipaba. Ninguno de los dos había hecho comentario alguno sobre lo que había pasado antes, ni tenían intención de hacerlo. Había sido una de esas situaciones que ocurren, intentas hacer como que no han ocurrido, y gracias a ello, destacas más el hecho de que haya pasado.<p>

Pasaron frente una heladería, en ella vendían conos de helado de distintos sabores. Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Momoi se detuvo. Miró a través del cristal, y contempló la variedad de sabores. Aomine, que se encontraba a su lado tiró de ella por el hombro. – Vamos, no deberías pensar en comer helado. – Dijo cansinamente mientras recuperaba la dirección a la que iban. "Maldita sea, hace frío".

Momoi le siguió sin dejar de mirar el escaparate, y cuando finalmente lo perdió de vista, le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Aomine. – ¿Me estás llamando gorda?

Aomine rodó los ojos. – Lo digo porque estamos en invierno, que no te enteras.

– Pero sigues sin negarlo. – Continuó ella, mirándole fijamente los ojos.

–Uf, que cansina. – Suspiró Aomine mirando al ya oscuro cielo de Tokio. – No estás gorda, tonta. – ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? Desde que estaba en Teiko todos los chicos se fijaban en ella, en su belleza. Aunque por extraño que pareciera, él nunca la vio salir con ningún chico, siempre estaba a su lado. – Eres perfecta. – Aunque tras decir esa última palabra abrió los ojos. Había ido un paso más allá de lo permitido. La sangre comenzó a subirle por las mejillas, así que antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de ello, aceleró la marcha, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Momoi por su parte se quedó quieta un instante. Aomine en contadas ocasiones la había halagado, por lo que cuando lo hacía la dejaba algo descolocada. Y esta vez no había sido una excepción. Pero pronto recobró el ritmo. – Oye, ¡Dai-chan! No te vayas tú solo.

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro de la tienda, ambos fueron paseando por los pasillos, observando cada uno de los modelos de deportivas que vendían. Aomine ya tenía la mayoría de ellos, pero apenas las usaba. Eran las de la serie Air Jordan por las que tenía preferencia. Y eso bien lo sabía Momoi, es más, ella le había comprado unos cuantos pares. Tras un par de vueltas más, finalmente llegaron al apartado de las Jordan, donde exponían el último modelo. Se trataba de unas zapatillas plateadas con distintas líneas en azul oscuro metálico, de forma que ambos colores daban un toque de ferocidad que podía ponerte los pelos de punta. Aomine abrió los ojos ligeramente, y Momoi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su expresión.<p>

– ¿De qué te ríes? – Inquirió él.

– De tu cara. – Rio ella. – Vale más que mil palabras, hahaha.

Aomine ignoró el comentario de la chica mientras cogía una de las cajas en las que ponía su talla. Tras echarles un ojo a sus nuevas compañeras dentro de la caja, continuó andando por el pasillo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para ver algún que otro modelo de zapatillas que él ya tenía. Finalmente acabó por dirigirse a pagar las zapatillas, no sin antes darse la vuelta y ver que Momoi no estaba a su lado. "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se preguntó mientras alzaba la vista ayudándose de su 1,92 de altura. Al final se fue a la cola, mientras esperaba a que ella apareciera. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando la vio acercarse con un par de muñequeras azules en sus manos. – ¿Y eso? –Preguntó él, señalando con la barbilla ambas muñequeras.

– Son para Tetsu-kun, ya sabes que él suele usarlas. – Comentó ella con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que incomodó a Aomine.

– Pero… si una de las muñequeras era de su amigo. – Dedujo él, tratando de recordar el fatídico día en el que Teiko arrasó a la Meiko de esa forma tan… patética. – ¿No fue a verle en la final?

– Sí, pero justo por eso. Cuando tuvimos la cita, me dijo que tenía pensado comprarse otras si hacía las paces con su amigo.

Por un momento el mundo se detuvo, fue sólo un segundo, una palabra, pero pareció que el suelo temblase. – ¿Qué? – Dijo con una rabia tristemente contenida. Momoi dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva. – ¿Una cita?

Momoi se quedó en silencio. Era cierto que Aomine parecía anormalmente molesto cuando ella sacaba ese tema, pero en esta ocasión las cosas parecían haberse salido del tiesto. – Sí, fue… hace un tiempo. – El rostro de Aomine era una extraña mueca de rabia contenida. – Dai-chan, ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó algo confundida.

– No. – Dijo de pronto. Su rostro había cambiado al de una estatua, parecía frío, como cuando jugaba sin ganas.

– ¿Dai-chan? Me estás preocupando. – Volvió a decir ella, ahora ya seriamente preocupada.

– ¿Yo? –Se volvió él. – Ya veo cuanto te preocupo. – Dijo ácidamente. La cara de Momoi era de miedo, tenía miedo de lo que Aomine pudiera decir. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué? – Consiguió decir ella.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con tu "novio"? – Preguntó, poniendo un peligroso énfasis en la última palabra. – ¿Acaso no es mejor que tengas una cita con él a estar aquí conmigo comprando zapatillas?

– Dai… – Comenzó a decir.

– ¡Cállate! – Interrumpió él. – Eso es lo que hacen los novios. Salen juntos, comen helado, van al parque, al cine. Mejor vete con él a hacer esas payasadas, ¿no?

– Yo no…

– He dicho que te vayas. – Soltó él sin ningún miramiento. Aunque no gritó, su voz sonó mucho más autoritaria. – No quiero ni verte. Largo.

A Momoi se le humedecieron los ojos… le recorrieron un par de lágrimas por las mejillas. Nunca había sentido algo así, quizá parecido, pero nunca eso. Se sentía como si se hubera roto por dentro, como si la hubieran desgarrado. – ¡Aomine! ¡Eres un idiota! – Gritó ella entre lágrimas, y le tiró ambas muñequeras a la cara. Tras eso, salió corriendo por la parte de "salida sin compra" y se perdió en las calles.

Aomine se quedó en shock un momento, analizando cada una de las palabras que había dicho. A ella, que no era una cualquiera. Se había comportado peor que un niño pequeño. ¿Qué no se preocupaba? ¿Acaso no había estado siempre con él? ¿Acaso, desde que tenía uso de razón, no había estado ella siempre ahí para él? Cuando se lesionaba, cuando se peleaba, cuando había que dar explicaciones… siempre había estado allí, a su lado. ¿Y en un momento él había sido capaz de hacer pensar que no? ¿Qué nada de lo que ella había hecho servía para nada? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mirándose las palmas de las manos. Era un ser despreciable, sin duda.

– ¿Vas a llevarte eso? – Preguntó la cajera. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella se había ido, pero gracias a la dependienta consiguió despertar de su ensimismamiento.

Dejó la caja en la misma cinta y salió corriendo a la calle. Miró a ambos lados de la acera, tratando de ver su rosada cabellera. Al ver que no estaba, trató de cruzar la calle, pero como no se fijó en el semáforo por poco lo atropella un coche. "Uf. Tengo que tranquilizarme" pensó para sí. Respiró hondo un par de veces y empezó a andar calmadamente calle abajo.

* * *

><p>"Tonto, eres un tonto" maldijo Momoi en su mente. Corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Trataba de huir de las palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza. "Largo". Todavía sentía la furibunda mirada que le había dedicado. Nunca había visto a Aomine enfadado de esa forma. Lo había visto feliz, triste, frustrado, molesto, aburrido, cansado… pero nunca con ese nivel de enfado. Había tenido la sensación de que podría aplastarla con tan solo mirarla. No le había hecho nada, no le había puesto una mano encima, pero aun así le dolía. Le dolía más que si se hubiera fracturado una pierna, más que un esguince o una rotura de ligamentos. Más que cualquiera de las lesiones que había visto jugando al basket, esas que conseguían hacer retorcerse de dolor a enormes jugadores que bien podrían doblarla en peso. No, el dolor que sentía era distinto. Sentía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal de hielo en el corazón, como si de un balonazo la hubieran sacado el aire de los pulmones.<p>

Apenas veía por donde corría, hacía tiempo que le daba igual. Estaba cansada, pero le daba miedo pararse y encontrar esos furiosos ojos azules juzgándola con dureza. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿No aceptaba que ella tuviera sentimientos por Kuroko? Pero si él nunca ha mostrado interés en mí. "Es cierto que siempre me protegía, siempre estaba ahí conmigo, que era la mía la única presencia que no esquivaba. Pero no por eso. Es imposible, él no me ve de ese modo" se mentalizó ella. Su propio raciocinio empezaba a flaquear, ya no sabía a qué atenerse, ya no tenía un pilar en el que apoyarse, algo que estuviera allí para ella, algo que siempre estuvo allí. Se sentía sola. Sola por esas calles, desprotegida. Y helada, lo cierto es que hacía un frío espantoso. Y gracias a las lágrimas, el aire parecía apuñalarle el rostro con sus frías cuchillas.

Finalmente se detuvo, enjuagándose los ojos para poder ver dónde había ido a parar tras su súbita escapada. A lo lejos vio un restaurante de comida rápida. Recordaba que a veces algunos jugadores del Seirin iban allí a comer. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya iba en esa dirección. Siguió caminando hasta que en la puerta se encontró con unos grandes ojos cian que la miraban con tranquilidad. Unos ojos que bien conocía. El chico en cuestión, con el pelo de igual color que los ojos, hizo un pequeño gesto a modo de saludo. Momoi corrió en su encuentro, y antes de que el chico pudiera saludarla ella se abalanzó a él, como un guepardo se lanza a por una cebra. – ¡Tetsu-kun! – Gritó ella, tirándolo al suelo.

– Buf, que chica más ruidosa. – Bufó una voz algo más grave. Momoi se enderezó enseguida, mirando en la dirección de la voz.

– Kagamin, no te había visto. – Se disculpó ella con un intento de sonrisa.

– ¿Kagamin? –Repitió Kagami. La extraña habilidad que tenía para ponerle motes a la gente era algo bastante curioso. Motes algo horripilantes para su gusto para ser sincero.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Momoi-san? – Respondió Kuroko justo detrás de Momoi, haciendo que ella diese un salto del susto.

Pero fue gracias a esa pregunta por lo que recordó su situación, el porqué de que estuviera allí. De pronto empezaron a arderle los ojos. El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle. – Yo… es que… – Trató de explicarse. Finalmente, las lágrimas afloraron. – Fue Aomine-kun…

– ¿Otra vez? – Suspiró Kagami resignado. –Siempre estáis igual. Estúpido Aomine.

– ¿Qué pasó con Aomine-kun, Momoi-san? – Preguntó Kuroko con calma. Y después se giró en dirección a Kagami. – Y que sepas que tú te comportas igual, Kagami-kun.

– ¿Qué? Vamos, no me compares con él, Kuroko. – Respondió Kagami, ligeramente molesto por la comparación.

Sin embargo la atención de Kuroko había vuelto a centrarse en Momoi. La chica trató de explicarse. – Me… me dijo que me largara… – Recordó amargamente. – Decía que no quería ni verme. – Y volvió a llorar.

Kuroko enarcó un poco las cejas. No había motivo alguno para que Aomine le dijera tales cosas a su amiga de toda la vida. Además, Kuroko no creía que lo que había entre ellos, se hubiese quedado en amistad desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. – ¿Pero qué hiciste para que él hablase d esa forma? No me imagino a Aomine-kun diciéndote esas cosas porque sí.

Momoi trató de limpiarse una mejilla con la muñeca mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, dejando pasar algunos mechones entre sus dedos y trataba de pensar alguna razón. – No sé… yo… sólo le dije que te iba a comprar unas muñequeras.

Había algo que no encajaba. Kuroko ladeó un poco la cabeza. – ¿Sólo eso?

– Bueno… – Comenzó a decir Momoi mientras se ordenaba unos mechones de pelo tras su oreja, para despejar su rostro. – Le comenté lo de la cita contigo… y después… después se enfadó tanto. – Y volvió a romper a llorar de forma más ruidosa si cabe, pese a que se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Kagami, que miraba el culebrón apoyado en una valla, tenía una cara de incredulidad. – ¿Celos? –Se aventuró a decir. – ¿Aomine tiene celos?

– ¿Qué? ¿Celos? ¿Por qué Aomine-kun tendría celos? – Cuestionó Momoi, mirando a Kagami entre los dedos.

Kagami miró a Kuroko exasperado. "¿De verdad se puede ser tan estúpido?" pensó. Kuroko pareció leer sus pensamientos, y asintió lentamente. – ¿Pero no os dais cuenta de que os gustáis? ¿Acaso sois tan cabezotas los dos?

Momoi paró de llorar, bajando las manos, ligeramente aireada. – ¿Qué? A mí me gusta Tetsu-kun. ¿Acaso no está claro? – Respondió con fuerza mirando a Kuroko, tratando de que éste la apoyase. Pero lo que se encontró fue su típica mirada ausente.

– ¿Y si no te gusta Aomine por qué estás llorando? ¿Por qué estás con él todo el rato? – Inquirió Kagami de forma contundente. Había dado en el clavo.

La dura acusación de Kagami pilló a Momoi a traspié en esa ocasión, aunque normalmente tenía respuesta preparado para ello. – Yo no… Aomine-kun necesita mi ayuda, no puede estar solo… ¡Tengo que cuidar de él! – Gritó, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Kuroko la miró con aprensión, se acercó a ella, liberando una lágrima la mejilla de la chica con sus nudillos, y sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. – ¿Tienes que cuidar de él? ¿O necesitas cuidar de él?

Momoi miró a Kuroko sorprendida. Bajó la vista hasta sus zapatos empezó a encontrarle sentido a cada pequeña insinuación, a cada sentimiento que despertaba en ella, a cada sensación de vértigo que tenía al mirarle a los ojos. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, pero pronto pararon. – ¿Y qué…? – Susurró ella. – ¿Y qué más da eso ahora? – Volvió a mirarle fieramente. – Ahora todo eso da igual. Me odia, ¿sabes? – Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir otra vez. Ya le dolían de tanto llorar, pero parecía que podría seguir hasta llenar un mar entero. – Ya no querrá saber nada de mí…

Kuroko la miró mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Viendo las pupilas de Kuroko, se cercioró de que no era a ella a quien miraba, sino a algo que estaba detrás de ella. Siguiendo su mirada, se volteó por completo, y tras verle, las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir se desbordaron, esta vez de emoción.

Ante ella, a unos 20 metros, se encontraba Aomine. Estaba ligeramente curvado hacia abajo, cabeza gacha, como un perro cuando sabe que ha hecho algo mal. Llevaba una mano metida en el bolsillo de su plumas azul. En la otra sostenía un cono de helado, que por el color, debía de tratarse de cereza, el favorito de Momoi. Ella comenzó a sollozar mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, se atrevió a levantar la vista y encontrarse con sus oscuros ojos azules. Para sorpresa de ella, no reflejaban su habitual soberbia o pasotismo. En ellos se podía ver angustia, arrepentimiento y… ¿miedo? El chico separó sus labios, pero tardó algo más de lo necesario a que su voz saliera. – Satsuki… yo… – Comenzó. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Aomine no era de los que se disculpaban así, por las buenas. – Lo siento mucho… no supe respetarte… – Evitó la mirada de la chica, mirando hacia un lado. – Puedes seguir queriendo a Kuroko pero… no… te vayas. – Momoi no pudo evitar abrazarse a él tras oír sus sinceras disculpas. Enterró su rostro en el pecho del chico y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Aomine, que no entendía la situación, miró a Momoi como pudo. No se esperaba la reacción de la chica. Quizá algún insulto, o quizá que aceptaba sus disculpas, pero no que se pusiera a llorar en su regazo. – Oye, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

Momoi levantó la vista a él. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, así como las mejillas y la nariz. Sin embargó, se enganchó con ambas manos al cuello del chico, haciendo que se agachase un poco más, y selló sus labios con los suyos. Fue un rápido movimiento, un simple gesto, pero Aomine abrió los ojos sorprendido y pronto la correspondió, abrazándola contra él por la cintura. Si bien era cierto que le sacaba unos 30 centímetros de diferencia, al agacharse daba la sensación de que sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encajar. Cuando Momoi liberó sus labios, se acercó a la oreja de Aomine. – Te amo, Dai-chan.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Aomine comenzaron a humedecerse. No entendía la razón. ¿Por qué súbitamente se emocionaba? ¿Por qué sentía en el pecho una alegría tan grande? ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que había esperado tantos años para oír esas simples palabras? Ahora lo comprendía. Siempre había sido ella, y él no había querido verlo. Siempre la tenía a su lado para ayudarlo. Nunca estuvo solo, porque ella siempre estuvo con él. Y había tardado 16 años para darse cuenta. Cogió a Momoi por el comienzo de sus muslos y la subió a su altura, quedando enganchada a él como un koala, y el helado en el suelo. Enterró su cara en el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma. Olía a melocotón, olía a invierno, pero sobretodo, olía a Satsuki. – Yo… también a ti, Satsuki. – Consiguió corresponder él al fin, aunque para su suerte, el pelo de ella tapaba el más que notable rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

Momoi sonrió ante la declaración del chico, y se separó de él para poder encararlo. Le besó la punta de la nariz. – ¿Qué te parece… – Preguntó casualmente. – Si vamos a tu casa? Tengo… frío.

Aomine enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por la proposición de la chica. Después de esta conversación, del encontronazo en las duchas y el helado derramado, se había quedado con hambre, aunque no de lo último precisamente. La bajó con cuidado al suelo, y nada más hacerlo, la rodeó con su enorme brazo alrededor de los hombros. Momoi apoyó su cabeza en su costado y comenzaron a andar en dirección opuesta al restaurante, yendo, obviamente, a la casa del chico. Mientras se alejaban, Aomine levantó su otro brazo, a modo de saludo para Kagami y Kuroko. Más tarde puso su mano en puño y levantó su dedo corazón, haciéndole un grosero gesto a Kagami y dejando claro que el anterior había sido para Kuroko. Los aludidos sonrieron pesadamente y entraron de nuevo en el restaurante. Lo cierto es que hacía frío aquella noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo. La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta pareja. Me encantó el anime, el manga y todo eso, así que no tuve más remedio que escribirlo, me sentí... obligado jajaja. Lo cierto es que me costó muchísimo escribirla, ya que es mi primer fic basado en un manga, y claro, al contrario que en los videojuegos, los pjs de manga ya tienen su personalidad totalmente definida y tienes que tratar de encajar tu historia a ellos, y no al revés, como ocurre con los videojuegos. En fin, no sé qué os habrá parecido, al principio me veía perdido, escribía sin saber qeu hacer, así que estuve releyendo y mirando diversas escenas y me di cuenta del notable mal humor de Daiki cuando Satsuki está cerca de Kuroko así que dije, ya está, problema resuelto. El resto fue coser y cantar :V (Mentira xD)<strong>

**Debo admitir que Aomine es mi pj favorito de la serie, sin duda es un tío cool. Y Momoi... me enamoró desde el primer capítulo en que apareció jajaja. Era curioso escribir aquí porque según la situación y el personaje, los propios pjs, se llaman de una forma o de otra... todo un lío.**

**Eso es todo, gracias por leerlo, y si os gusta poner review (sino os gusta también e.e)**  
><strong>En cuanto a Invierno actualizaré cuando me sea posible, pero sin prisas, la uni es muy esclava y no me deja tiempo para nada (y el poco que tenía lo perdí aquí). Bueno que me enrollo demasiado. Un abrazo a tod s y espero que os haya gustado.<strong>


End file.
